


Fascination

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was strange; Lex certainly thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Perhaps it was strange; Lex certainly thought it was. Clark had always known he had the capacity for obsession, but it was . . . very strange, yeah, to have that illustrated so starkly in Lex's lab.

"Clark," Lex said, indulging him, as he often did.

Lex had really great hands, Clark thought. Fine skin, smooth and pale, and long, elegant fingers that could do wicked things to Clark's cock. He squeezed Lex's hand and smiled, and kissed Lex's knuckles softly, staring into Lex's eyes the whole time.

Lex snapped, and grabbed the hand back. "That's it. Stop messing with my experiments, Clark!"


End file.
